


The Sea; The Stars

by hotdammneron



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, i wrote it while mostly asleep forgive me, its gay, kinda? all those things but. people, the sea, the sky, the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdammneron/pseuds/hotdammneron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is lonely. <br/>Another girl, another place, is waiting for someone like her; someone lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea; The Stars

She was lonely. Not that she would admit it to friends or family, not even to her journal. But she was lonely. As the world span on, times changed and people changed and left. She was lonely, here in the vast, unending everything that we call home. There was solace in the ocean.

Each day, she visited the dock, expecting nothing new, yet waiting, hopeful for some change in the tides, so to speak. There was some comfort to find in the constant of the sea; once it left, you know that it would return soon enough. While everything else in this confusing world raged onward leaving desolation over time, the ocean survived, and so would she. The ocean never changed. 

A cold evening, walking home, she considered not taking her usual stop at the bay. The wind was whipping her hair, a chill creeping up her spine. But the ocean was there, and so was she. An icy breeze blew through the street, the trees creaking, and she regretted her persistence. But she kept going. She reached the dock around nightfall, finding it uninhabited as usual. Taking her familiar place at the end of the dock, slipping off her shoes and dangling her legs over the edge. The cold water nipped at her ankles, yet she stayed. And the ocean stayed. 

In another time, you meet a girl with saltwater in her blood. The ocean in the waves of her hair, she draws you in with dark eyes, holding a promise of comfort, of safety, of a constant in this tumultuous life. Her words are the sweetest form of poetry, slipping into your mind even in her absence, again, a promise. She tells you to meet her at the dock. You make a promise that you cannot keep.

In this current, unchanging world, the woman with the sea in her veins waits. She no longer waits for you. You left long ago. She waits for someone else. A lonesome woman, seeking solace in the salty depths. It is not a threat, but a promise.

The young woman from before sits, lonely, with the moon reflected in her eyes, a starry visage in the inky blackness of night. The other girl, with poetry in every breath and the breeze in her movements, approaches.

There was a woman, with the stars in her shining eyes, her cropped hair showing the space between clusters of light. Another, with the depths of the sea reflected in her appearance, calling anyone closer, looking for some sort of chance, some kind of comfort. Here they stood.

A promise; the stars and sea were always destined for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda??? accidentally wrote this while mostly asleep and kinda forgot i wrote it, anyway its super short and i might do more things like this so who knows


End file.
